Sleep Tight
by chocomyrr
Summary: ONE SHOT! Little Inu Yasha can't sleep because of a thunder storm, so he goes and asks his older brother if he could stay with him for the night... !NOT YAOI!


Sleep Tight  
  
By Orrie  
  
Hi! This is just a one shot...I made a comic out of this about two weeks ago...xD Oh yeah, I'm not exactly sure how far apart in age Sessh and Inu are, but I looked at what I put in my old Inu fic...and I think they're about...7-8 years apart...In this fic, Sessh is the same age in my old fic: 16, and Inu Yasha is 8. One last thing, this fic is NOT shonen-ai, yoai, incest, whatever! I don't write that kind of stuff. xD Hope you enjoy! ;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha! All the characters rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

----------

The puppy twitched as he heard another lightning bolt break into the sky. The rain came down onto his room window like needles onto the glass, and the ghostly wind didn't make things any better. Inu Yasha hid, trembling under his covers, wanting to fall asleep but couldn't. He was too afraid. Nights like this didn't come too often, but when it came, it scared the living daylights out of the poor hanyou.  
  
Suddenly, thunder flashed through his window and another thunder bolt flew through the sky, this time, instead of quivering under his secure blankets, Inu Yasha jolted out of his bed and out into the dark hallway.  
  
He made his way down the large, long hall, then stopped at his older brother's door. Sesshomaru had accidentally left his door ajar earlier, before he had fell asleep. Inu Yasha peeked in and saw his brother sleeping soundly on his comfy looking bed. The curtains were open so the whole room wasn't completely dark. Inu slowly made his way inside, and steadily, and quietly walked over to Sesshomaru's bed.  
  
Just then, another flash was seen and an even bigger crash of lightning was heard, which made the hanyou suddenly run, and practically slam into his brother's bed. Sesshomaru rustled in his sheets, and turned to face the side where Inu Yasha had bumped into. He didn't expect to see his little brother, standing there, grasping onto his bed sheets nervously. Sesshomaru frowned at Inu Yasha, not glad that he was there.  
  
"What are you doing here, Inu Yasha?" Sesshomaru firmly asked.  
  
The hanyou turned his attention from the rain drenched windows to his older sibling.  
  
"Onii-chan, I can't sleep..." The puppy mumbled out.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "So...?"  
  
Inu Yasha gripped the blanket tighter. He could tell that Sesshomaru wasn't happy to be awakened in the middle of the night.  
  
"Ano...Can I sleep with you? Please??"  
  
Sesshomaru rolled onto his other side, facing opposite of Inu Yasha, clutching his blankets for warmth. When Sesshomaru was annoyed, and clearly not answering, Inu Yasha knew that the answer was a "No, go away."  
  
The pup let go of his brother's blankets and stood there for a while, staring at Sesshomaru's covered back.  
  
"Oh...Okay..."  
  
Smooth rustling was heard, and then a light thud followed. Next, silence filled the air. Sesshomaru had not completely fallen asleep since his brother had awakened him. The strange sounds tugged on his curiousity. The youkai expected to hear small footsteps, then a small creak from the door, but he never heard it.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru sat up and faced the side where Inu Yasha had stood. Nobody was there. Just then, a slight snore was heard from below, and Sesshomaru looked down quickly, a bit frightened.  
  
There, sleeping on the soft carpet next to the bottom of his bed, was Inu Yasha, surprisingly fast asleep. It was obvious that the hanyou wasn't completely comfortable for her was shivering. It was a bit cold in the house that night, Sesshomaru had to admit to himself. He looked down at his little brother, then just kept staring for while. A sneeze put him out of his trance. Inu Yasha sniffled a little, then went back to his still position.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed sharply, signifying that he was a tad bit annoyed at the moment. Then, he got up slowly, not wanting to wake up his younger brother, and gently took Inu Yasha in his arms. He felt the small hanyou cuddle against him, while Sesshomaru held him.  
  
"Onii-chan..." The pup quietly said, with a small smile on his cute, little face.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at his otouto's cuteness. Next, he proceeded to the other side of his two-person sized bed, and laid Inu Yasha on that side. He pulled the warm covers over his little brother, and watched as the young hanyou stopped shivering. This made Sesshomaru smile a bit, but soon, he stopped smiling, and decided to go back to sleep. Once he got into his side of the bed, he turned opposite of Inu Yasha again, facing the side. His eyes slowly shut, but suddenly shot open when he felt a small arm wrap around him.  
  
"Sesshomaru-nii-chan...Arigato..." Inu Yasha thanked...In his sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru exhaled, rolled his eyes, then turned and faced his little brother. The youkai then put a comforting arm around the hanyou, pulling him closer. Soon, it was completely silent once again, and the two brothers slept the night away...And not even the storm could bother them.  
  
"Sleep tight, Inu Yasha."O w a r iI hope that wasn't too uhh...Corny? xD;; Oh well! I like writing chibi Inu and Chibi Sesshomaru fics! Even though I only have...two. ;; Ok, well, please review if you liked it! 


End file.
